


Day 8 Late Nights

by TigerLily318



Series: ML Fluff Month [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And so are they, Late Nights, ML Fluff day 8 Late Nights, duh - Freeform, im so tired, please let sleep happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily318/pseuds/TigerLily318
Summary: ML Fluff challenge Day 8 Late NightsFor the past week akumas had been attacking every night, some of the attacks even occurring multiple times through the night. Chat and Ladybug were of course there every time to stop the attacks and save the day, but Adrian was the one who was suffering throughout the day struggling to stay awake.





	Day 8 Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8- Late Nights-I'm posting this at 11:32 on August 8th so rn i kinda feel like a bad college student barely getting my essay in on time. But god i'm so tired, I've been up since six am I've done nothing but work since. Rip me.Lucky that allowed me to channel my exhaustion into LB and Chat Noir so yeah, if I have to suffer than so do they.

“…and then the soldiers marched through the United States capital and proceeded to burn down the White House…”

_‘sleep…is a thing…that is needed…zzzz….zzzz’_

“…the storm that swept through the area was catastrophic and described by the British forces as horrifying and beyond imagination…”

_‘zzz…akuma oh no…. the akumas a duck…. Stop eating the Eiffel tower evil duckman…zzz’_

“…. Causing the British forces to flee and leaving the Americans to rebuild. And that students concludes our lecture on the American War of 1812.”

"Adrian."

“Please read pages 129 through 136 and answer the questions at the end of the chapter.”

“Adrian”

 _‘zzz… no duckzilla not the pretzel cart……m’lady it’s coming right towards us… m’lady’_  

“Adrian!”

“Duck!” Adrian jerked awake to find Nino hovering over him, blocking him from the view of the teacher.

The other students around the room where packing their things and moving towards the door, eager to go home and relax after a long day at school. Adrian realized that he had dozed off in the middle of class, again. He looked up sheepishly at Nino and started pushing his things into his backpack.

“Dude why are you so tired all of the sudden? Is your dad giving you trouble or something?” Asked Nino concernedly.

Adrian gave his friend a tired smile and straighten out his sore back with several audible cracks.

“Nah Nino, I’m alright. Mega Macha strike 3 came out a few days ago, I’ve been playing it every night straight.” Lied Adrian.

Technically the game had come out a few days earlier and he knew that a few kids in the school had done exactly that. Marinette had apparently stayed up for two nights straight playing it and consequentially had fallen asleep in the middle of science class, leading to a small explosion. Max also had dark circles under his eye’s and that manic glint he got sometimes when he found a new game to defeat.

Adrian unfortunately didn’t have as fun a reason for staying awake. For the past week akumas had been attacking every night, some of the attacks even occurring multiple times through the night. Chat and Ladybug were of course there every time to stop the attacks and save the day, but Adrian was the one who was suffering throughout the day struggling to stay awake.

He shuffled his way to the school’s front entrance and bid his worried friend one last goodbye before making his way to fencing practice. His once favorite hobby was now two hours of grueling torture in his sleep deprived state. After practice was finally over he moved towards the car waiting for him and crawled inside. Maybe he could nap for the 15-20 minutes it takes to drive home. That’s all he would have time for before he was sent off to practice piano and finish every other tedious task assigned to him today by his father.

When darkness finally fell Adrian looked longingly at his bed one last time before calling the now familiar phrase “Plague, Claws out!” and leaping out of the window to race across the dark rooftops of Paris.

He met ladybug at the designated meeting spot and the two exchanged tired smiles. Adrian idly wondered how she was fairing in her other life, if she was as uselessly exhausted as he was or if she was at least able to catch a few hours of sleep in her unmasked life. The tired smile she gave him and the slight slouch in her posture would suggest otherwise.

The two started off across the city, splitting up to follow along their regular patrol routes. About halfway through the night screaming started up by the pier and Chat immediately changed course to head towards the chaos. When he arrived he found Ladybug already in combat with the newest akuma, he immediately lept to her aid and the night continued on as every night before had. After one battle was completed the two gave each other exhausted grins and high fives before darting away to recover and then resuit up for whatever chaos the rest of the night would bring.

At around 3 in the morning they met up for the final time to take down another akuma. Hawkmoth had never sent more than three a night before, either because it was beyond his powers to do so or just because he needed to sleep at some point too. Still tonight seemed to be a hard night as they fought and defeated the full three akumatized victims and even managed to stop a robbery in progress.

By three o’clock the two heroes were sure that finally the city was safe, at least until the next nights insanity set in. After defeating the last akuma the two collapsed in exhaustion. Ladybug slumped exhaustedly against a chimney and Chat dragged his way besides her before collapsing into her side with a pained groan. They rested there for a few seconds quietly before Chat noticed Ladybug looking longingly to the left of them, he followed her gaze and realized that they were close to Marinette’s home.

Ladybug must live near here and was thinking longingly of her bed. Chat knew he was certainly desperate to go home and collapse.

He gazed a few seconds longer into the distance, idly wondering what Marinette was doing right now. If she was in bed asleep or still up playing video games, he hoped she was asleep, he wished he was asleep. Almost without him noticing his eyes were slipping closed, he heard a faint beeping somewhere, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the calming warmth of Ladybug pressed into his side, or the bone deep ache of tiredness and fresh bruises all lulling him to the peaceful black oblivion of sleep. The last thing he was conscious of was the warm weight of Ladybugs head falling onto his shoulder as she let out a light snore and a warmth running through his body before Plagues voice let out a concerned sounding “Uh-oh kid?” matched with a higher pitched voice going “oh-no.” He didn’t have a chance to focus on this more before he was out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, cliff hanger. I don't usually do these but since i'm doing tomorrows prompt as well i'd figure that i'd allow it this once. Also forgive the fact that they're learning about the war of 1812, that's like the only bit of history I actually know. Hope you enjoyed it, if you need me i'm going to go to bed. Goodnight all, sweet dreams.


End file.
